Biafra (Ojukwu)
Biafra led by Ojukwu is a custom civilization by RawSasquatch/Kramer, with contributions from DMS, DarthKyofu, TopHatPaladin, Chrisy15 and Senshi. This mod requires Brave New World. It is part of the 12 Days of Africa event. Overview 'Biafra' Biafra, officially the Republic of Biafra, was a state in West Africa which existed from 30 May 1967 to January 1970; it was made up of the states in the Eastern Region of Nigeria. Biafra's declaration of independence from Nigeria resulted in civil war between Biafra and Nigeria. Biafra was formally recognised by Gabon, Haiti, Ivory Coast, Tanzania and Zambia. Other nations, which did not give official recognition but provided support and assistance to Biafra, included Israel, France, Spain, Portugal, Norway, Rhodesia, South Africa and Vatican City. Biafra also received aid from non-state actors, including Joint Church Aid, Holy Ghost Fathers of Ireland, and under their direction Caritas International, and U.S. Catholic Relief Services. Médecins Sans Frontières (Doctors Without Borders) also originated in response to the suffering. Its inhabitants were mostly Igbo, who led the secession due to economic, ethnic, cultural and religious tensions among the various peoples of Nigeria. Other ethnic groups that were present were the Efik, Ibibio, Annang, Ejagham, Eket, Ibeno and the Ijaw among others. After two-and-a-half years of war, during which almost two million Biafran civilians died from starvation caused by the total blockade of the region by the Nigerian and British governments, Biafran forces under Nigeria's motto of "No-victor, No-vanquished" surrendered to the Nigerian Federal Military Government. Ojukwu Oxford-educated Chukwuemeka Odumegwu Ojukwu joined the Nigerian army, against his wealthy father's wishes, hoping to play an integral role in the nation's affairs once Nigeria had gained independence from Britain. Instead, due to his ethnic loyalties and to political events, he became the leader of the Biafrans during a bloody civil war in Nigeria. Although claiming some early victories, his forces were fighting against troops backed by Britain, Russia, and most of Europe. For three years, Odumegwu Ojukwu fought to keep Biafra from being annihilated. With supply lines cut, an estimated eight million Biafrans slowly starved to death. After the civil war ended in 1970, Odumegwu Ojukwu lived in voluntary exile. He was invited back to Nigeria in 1982, and Nigerian leaders have sought his counsel as the African nation charts its future. 'Dawn of Man' "We salute you, General Emeka Ojukwu, President of Biafra, and leader of the Igbo people! Amidst the chaos of military coups, clashing conspirators, and a wave of genocidal anti-Igbo violence throughout Nigeria, you made a stand to protect your people. You proclaimed Biafra's independence on May 30th, 1967, sparking a bloody war with Nigeria. Biafra's men and women fought fiercely to preserve their new nation alongside hardened mercenaries, but the odds were against you. Backed by both Western superpowers and the Soviets, Nigerian forces rained hell upon the citizens of Biafra for 3 blood-drenched years, killing millions through famine and disease alone. Biafran minds and those in her employ were of brilliant ingenuity, fashioning weapons to go toe-to-toe with the equipment of superpowers, but Federal troops pushed ever onwards and the human cost of the war was too terrible to continue any longer. But although Biafra surrendered in 1970, the flame of freedom has never truly died out in her supporters. President Ojukwu, Biafra calls for your leadership once more in this brave new world. There are many foes that would see her crushed and subjugated, and the task is yours to defend her. Will you show the world the power of Biafra, repelling all those who stand against you? Can you build a civilization to stand the test of time?" Introduction: " You stand in the lands of Biafra. Respect our people and treat us like you would your own brothers, and we shall respect you in turn and treat you with dignity. " Defeat: "Err... please excuse me, I've got a plane to catch..." Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Full Credits List *''RawSasquatch'': Creator, XML, Art *''DarthKyofu'': Pedias, Civ Icon *''TopHatPaladin'': Lua *''DMS'': Lua *''Senshi'': TSL Support Category:RawSasquatch Category:West African Cultures Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:Modern Era Category:All Civilizations Category:Nigeria Category:12 Days of Africa